You're My Princess
by Uchi Megumi
Summary: "A... Sasuke-kun ya? Tumben kau sudah datang jam segini!"/ "Kenapa? Kau tidak kenal padaku?" / "Sakura kan?"/ Terinspirasi dari lagu/ Fict ketigaku di FFn/ Warning inside/ Mind to RnR? *hopehope* :D


Halo~ Restu balik lagi \ (^o^) /. Ini Fict ketigaku (psst, padahal fict pertama dan keduaku belum selesai loh! *readers : terus bangga?* haha, tapi tenang aja fictku bakal lanjut kok. Terus ini juga cuma oneshoot kok :D Oke, tanpa banyak cincong *readers : thor, bahasa apaan tuh?, author : aku juga gak tahu tuh –digebukin-*

Hope you like it! :D

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>You're My Princess<strong>

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kisimoto

**Main Pair : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance (maksa)

**Rated : **Teen

**Author : **RestuChii

**Warn : **OOC, MissTypo(s), AU School Life, Garing, Gaje, Sasuke POV, Full SasuSaku.

**Note : **Mungkin akan bagus kalau kalian sambil dengerin lagu World is Mine - Kagamine Len

_**.**_

_**The number one princess in the whole entire world**_

_**I know by heart how to treat you like that**_

_**Don't I?**_

_**.**_

Saat ini, aku tengah terduduk di kelas yang sepi di pagi hari. Sepi. Ya itulah keadaannya, bagaimana tidak? Ini masih jam 06.30, masih pagi sekali sedangkan masuk sekolah adalah jam 08.30. Dua jam sebelum masuk? Oh, yang benar saja? Ini gara-gara Nii-san, ia pasti memajukan jam di kamarku satu setengah jam lebih cepat. Akhirnya aku pun mengeluarkan buku yang mempunyai halaman sebanyak 500 lembar itu. Entahlah, bagiku buku tipis adalah hal membosankan.

_Sreek, _tiba-tiba suara pintu geser itu terbuka. Siapa itu? Kenapa ada orang yang dengan rajinnya tiba dua jam sebelum masuk? Akh, siapa pun itu bukanlah urusanku. Akhirnya, pandanganku pun kembali fokus pada buku yang kubaca.

"A... Sasuke-kun ya? Tumben kau sudah datang jam segini!" Aku sepertinya mengenal suara ini tapi, siapa ya? Akhirnya daripada aku penasaran, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku dan melihat siapa yang mengajak aku berbicara, ternyata itu adalah perempuan rambut pink dengan rambut yang tergerai sebahu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak kenal padaku?" Sambungnya, dengan seenak jidatnya yang terkesan lebar itu kepaku.

"Tidak, aku kenal padamu. Kau..." Aku berpikir sejenak, warna rambut pink itu seperti pohon yang ditanam oleh kaa-san di depan rumah. Namanya ya, kalau tidak salah Sakura. "Sakura kan?" Akhirnya, aku pun menebak namanya dari warna rambutnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau ingat padaku. Padahal kau itu orang yang tidak perhatian dengan sekelilingmu, begitu kata Ino." Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi, tak mau terlibat jauh dari ini jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali menekuni kegiatan membaca bukuku.

"Buku apa yang kau baca?" Tanyanya, aku coba untuk menghiraukannya. Kata Nii-san, perempuan itu suka kepada laki-laki yang cool.

"..."

"Ya, buku apa yang kau baca?" Ulangnya namun ini sedikit tinggi dari nada bicaranya yang ia gunakan tadi. Jadi, aku pun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Aku meminta ia pergi menghindarkan dari menggangguku kegiatan membacaku.

"Baiklah. Tapi, ada satu syarat!"

"Apa?"

"Hari ini aku duduk di dekatmu!" perempuan itu melihatku dengan tatapan memohon dan mata yang berbinar-binar, awalnya aku ingin menolak tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"Hn." Aku pun kembali menekuni bukuku. Aku sempat melihat ia mengeluarkan semacam headset berwarna putih dari tasnya dan menyambungkannya dengan handphone-nya. Ia terlihat asik dengan handphone-nya dan menggambar salah satu tokoh manga. Entahlah, aku suka melihatnya ada di dekatku.

.

.

.

_**First, I notice that your hairstyle is different from usual**_

_**.**_

Esoknya, aku putuskan untuk pergi pagi seperti kemarin. Bedanya, ini bukan suatu hasil kejahilan dari nii-san tapi aku yang meminta. Aku buka pintu geser kelasku, masih sepi sekali tidak ada seorang pun. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati tempat dudukku, lalu kududukkan badanku di atas kursi itu dan menaruh asal-asalan tasku di atas meja. Dengan inisiatifku, Aku pun kembali menekuni buku yang kubawa dari rumah.

_Sreek_, pintu geser itu kembali terbuka oleh seseorang. Ya, orang yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Bedanya, rambutnya ia beri bandana merah yang terdapat hiasan pita di atasnya. Ia terlihat cantik jika seperti itu.

_**.**_

_**Second, I should bow down really low whenever I meet you. So sorry**_

_**.**_

Tiba-tiba, karena tersenggol oleh tanganku atau apa tas yang kutaruh di atas meja terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan. Terpaksa, aku mengumpulkan isi dari tasku dan berjongkok ke bawah. Sekilas kulihat Sakura mendekatiku.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya dan karena reflek aku pun melihat lawan bicaraku, kulihat ia dari bawah. Dia terlihat tinggi bila seperti ini, sayangnya apabila aku berdiri tinggiku dan tingginya pasti sama.

"Entahlah, isi tasku berhamburan semua." Sakura pun ikut berjongkok dan mengumpulkan semua isi tasku. Karena dibantu olehnya, Kegiatan mengumpulkan itu selesai dengan waktu yang relatif singkat.

_**.**_

_**Third, I will go along with every selfish desire you ask for with a pretty concise response**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke-kun, sebagai tanda terima kasihmu padaku. Maukah kau menemaniku ke taman bermain besok?" Aku berpikir sejenak dan mengeluarkan handphone-ku dari kantung celanaku, kulihat tanggal besok di situ tidak tertera satu pun acara yang harus kulakukan. Yah, mungkin ada baiknya juga untuk refreshing.

"Hn," Jawabku.

"Baiklah, besok jam 10 pagi depan taman bermain oke!" Sakura kembali duduk di tempat duduk dekat dengan milikku sama seperti kemarin. Kutulis memo untuk besok, yang bertuliskan _Besok jam 10 di depan taman bermain_.

.

.

.

_**I understand, so forgive me now for taking your hand**_

_**.**_

Ini sudah jam 10.01 kemana si pinky itu? Dasar, dia yang mengatakan tapi ia sendiri yang terlambat. Aku agak risih dengan pandangan yang tidak kusuka dari kakak-kakak perempuan yang lewat di depanku. Oh, ayolah pinky cepatlah sedikit. Sekilas, aku meilhat sosok perempuan rambut pink sedang berlari dari kejauhan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Keretanya penuh, jadi harus berdesak-desakan dulu." Alasannya, sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hn," Oke, pergi dulu dari sini. Kulihat di depan terdapat banyak sekali pengunjung, yah tidak heran sih ini hari minggu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk memegang tangan kananmu.

"EH!" Sakura terlihat kaget dengan kelakuanku itu.

"Jangan salah paham, aku tidak mau ada pemberitahuan yang mengabarkan bahwa kau itu hilang." Jawabku dengan nada datar, hei catat juga ini adalah rekor terpanjang dari semua perkataanku.

"..." Walau tipis, namun kulihat ada guratan kecil merah di pipi Sakura. Hei, kalau kau seperti itu aku bisa salah tingkah tau.

_**.**_

_**I really don't think you're selfish**_

_**But i do think you're pretty cute. I just don't like saying it in front of you!**_

_**.**_

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sakura hari ini memakai rok sebatas lutut, kaos oblong, hoodie yang hanya dibiarkan terbuka setengah dan tas kecil yang berada di punggungnya. Simple tapi Ia sangat manis sekali hari ini. Aku ingin menulis besar-besar di papan pengumuman sekolah 'Sakura adalah perempuan termanis yang pernah kutemui. Namun, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu di depanmu? Aku benci sekali diriku ini.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kau bosan ya?" Sakura yang berwajah menyesal itu ia perlihatkan padaku. 'aku marah pada diriku sendiri bukan padamu' ingin sekali aku berkata seperti itu, tapi kenapa lidahku kelu? Ah kenapa sih aku ini! Begitu saja, kok kalang kabut!

_**.**_

_**The number one princess in the whole entire world**_

_**I'll promise I'll be your side forever**_

_**So keep smiling**_

_**.**_

"Sakura, kau mau minum apa?" Aku mencoba menanyakan kepada Sakura yang terduduk di bangku taman pusat taman bermain itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku ingin jus mangga. Katanya jus mangga di sini terkenal." Aku terkejut, tidak seperti perkiraanku. Aku berpikir mungkin minuman kesukaannya adalah jus strawberry, itulah yang kupikirkan saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Tidak jus strawberry?"

Kulihat ia menggeleng pelan "Tidak, kemarin malam aku sudah minum itu. Lagipula..." Ia menggantung kalimatnya begitu saja. Itu membuatku penasaran.

"Lagipula?" Tanyaku, kadang aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa mengobrol dengan santainya bersama Sakura? Bahkan bersama nii-san saja tidak seakrab ini.

"Lagipula, setiap orang yang melihatku pasti mengira bahwa aku ini penyuka jus strawberry. Jadi, aku ingin mengubah pikiranmu tentang hal seperti itu." Jawabnya dengan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, saat kuperhatikan dengan baik ternyata telinganya memerah. Dia manis sekali.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sini," Aku pun berlari tidak ingin ada orang yang mendahuluiku saat mengantre nanti. "Jangan ke mana-mana!" Oke, kenapa sih yang jualan jus mangga di sini cuma satu? Mana yang mengantre panjang banget lagi. Aku tidak mau diomeli oleh si pinky itu. Yah, kata si BakaDobe Sakura itu termasuk orang yang cerewet apabila berkaitan dengan waktu dan sebagainya – oh, catat juga tentang rasa ingin tahu yang cukup besar. Cih, lama banget sih! Untung masih kebagian, tapi tunggu mana si pinky itu? Jangan bilang ia sudah pulang?

"Sasuke-kun~" Kutengokkan kepalaku mencari sumber suara itu dan aku mendapati Sakura sedang berlari ke tempatku berdiri saat ini. Tiba-tiba semua rasa cemasku langsung hilang ketika mendengar suaranya, aneh! Ada hal yang tidak kumengerti. Aku pun mendekatinya.

"Kau ini, kan sudah kubilang jangan ke mana-mana!"

"Habis, Sasuke-kun lama! Aku bosen, terus ketemu anak hilang jadi sekalian saja aku bantu ia mencari mama-nya." Apa? Dasar! Betapa baiknya hatimu, padahal kita belum bertukar nomor handphone.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang tersesat adalah kamu, Sakura?"

"Tak apa, lagipula kau harus janji. Kalau kau harus ada di sampingku, selamanya!" Hei, tambahkan catatan tentang Sakura kalau dia termasuk orang yang egois.

"Hn." Aku berjanji padamu. Sakura tersenyum begitu mendengar jawaban dariku, lalu ia mengambil jus mangganya dari tanganku dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ya, dan tetaplah tersenyum.

_**.**_

_**And if you ask me, we're one when we're together**_

_**I'll never leave you, princess**_

_**DAISUKI DAYO! (I love you)**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggilnya sambil menyeruput jus mangga miliknya.

"Hn." Aku tak menoleh. Aku masih asik dengan jus tomat tanpa gulaku.

"Aku mau tanya, kita itu dianggap satu kalau kita apa ya? Ada temanku yang bertanya seperti itu, tapi aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Taukah kau jawabannya, kau kan pintar."

"... Saat kita bersama." Jangan bilang jawabanku asal, aku pernah melihat tulisan itu di salah satu buku yang pernah kubaca.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Sakura dan Sasuke satu sekarang ini." Ia mengucapkan itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan permen kesukaannya, oh yang benar saja?

"Hn..." dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Itu janjiku pada diriku sendiri, dan seorang lelaki tidak akan mengingkari janji yang di buatnya. Begitulah kata si bakadobe, yah memang dia itu agak err... bodoh, tapi dia mempunyai banyak kata yang bisa disebut gentle(?) entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti itu.

"..." Sakura terdiam, ia sepertinya ingin menikmati rasa dari jus mangga miliknya. Sedangkan aku sendiri terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, diriku yang merasa nyaman bersamanya, diriku yang bisa berbicara lebih dari lima kata, dirimu yang mengerti arti dari kata ambiguku, dan diriku yang tanpa sadar terus memperhatikanmu. Apakah ini cinta seperti yang ditulis di novel roman picisan itu? Tak mungkin, kehidupan cintaku pasti akan lebih bermakna daripada novel itu.

"Daisuki dayo!" APA! Apa yang kuucapkan barusan? Kalau pun aku benar-benar mau menembak Sakura, aku masih bisa memilih tempat yang romantis, baju yang terkesan formal, suasana yang nyaman, dan minuman yang berkelas bukan taman hiburan, baju casual, suasana yang menegangkan, dan jus yang dibeli di jual di counter minuman. Arrgh, rasanya aku ingin kabur dari sini sekarang juga. Kulirik Sakura, ia menatapku tidak percaya. Pasti ia menganggapku sedang bercanda. Ck, sial! Bahkan aku telah gagal sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa aku mencintainya.

_**.**_

_**A fault? She has countless!**_

_**I've never had a day where she says nothing**_

_**.**_

Apa? Apakah ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku tadi? Aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku tidak mengharapkan balasannya. Aku hanya berharap, walau kau menolakku aku ingin kita tetap menjadi teman. Ya, itu harapanku. Apakah ini kesalahan? Dia pasti tidak menduga bahwa aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya. Ayolah, kalau kau diam seperti ini entah kenapa aku berpikiran bahwa ada yang aneh denganmu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menemui hari di mana kau tidak berkata sama sekali.

_**.**_

_**Well, but, yeah!**_

_**That innocent smile and the sweet voice that calls my name**_

_**I don't hate that!**_

_**.**_

"Hhh..." Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum aku memulai pernyataan yang cukup panjang. "Dengarkan aku Sakura, mungkin kita baru dekat tiga hari terhitung hari ini. Tapi, senyummu dan suaramu saat kau memanggilku. Aku tidak benci itu!" Sambungku. Dia masih saja terdiam, aku tau dia tidak bodoh. Jadi, jangan buat aku gantung begini Sakura. Aku mengacak-acak rambut kebanggaanku saking frustasi-nya. Aku hanya ingin melepas lelahku saat lima hari tidak henti-hentinya aku belajar. Bukan menambah frustasi. Kadang, aku punya keinginan dapat berbeicara layaknya orang normal lainnya. Yang tidak punya gengsi selangit sepertiku, yang tidak harus menjaga imagenya dihadapan orang lain, yang tidak harus bertindak cool dan berwajah poker.

_**.**_

_**Oh, shut up... I'd never said that.**_

_**.**_

Baiklah, ini telah mencapai titik kesabaranku. "Anggap saja aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, maaf sudah menyusahkanmu." Aku pun beranjak pergi dari tempat diam itu, yah tidak bisa dibilang sepi sih. Disekeliling kami adalah taman bermain yang pasti penuh di hari libur, yang pastinya ramai dengan pengunjung. Yang kumaksudkan adalah Sakura yang cerewet tiba-tiba berubah menjadi diam begitu saja adalah hal yang paling diam, yah anggap saja seperti itu.

_**.**_

_**After all you're the princess**_

_**I really don't think you're selfish **_

_**But can't you lend me a hand sometimes?**_

_**.**_

Sebelum aku benar-benar beranjak pergi dari sana, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang memelukku. Saat kulihat, kurasakan hatiku menghangat. Entahlah, seperti anak kecil yang pertama kali dipeluk oleh ibunya. Ya, mungkin bisa diibaratkan seperti itu.

"Sakura?" Kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka suara.

"Kumohon, beri aku waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku hanya kaget mendengarmu mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku tidak pernah menduga itu sebelumnya. Kumohon... setelah itu aku pasti akan menerimamu" Kulepaskan pelukan yang terlihat secara sepihak itu, Sakura terlihat tidak percaya dengan gerakanku itu. Aku pun berbalik untuk memandang langsung wajah Sakura. Aku lihat wajahnya sekarang ini sangatlah merah sekali. Seperti jus tomat tanpa gulaku tadi yang kuminum. Ingin sekali aku mendekapnya, tapi ia bukan milikku sekarang. Ia bukan milik siapa-siapa sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, aku beri waktu kamu tiga hari. Setelah itu kau harus mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menyukaiku." Aku memberi ia saran tiga hari, namun itu tidak terdengar seperti saran itu malah terdengar seperti perintah. Ah, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Kenapa sih aku ini gak romantis?

Kulihat Sakura mengangguk, aku melihat sedikit bekas air mata di ujung matanya. Dengan inisiatifku aku memberanikan diri untuk menghapus air matanya, sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan lebih. Namun, aku harus bersabar. Tiga hari, bukanlah waktu yang lama dan juga bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Ia akan jadi milikku. Ya, milikku seorang. Kami pulang dari situ sehabis itu juga, suasana menjadi canggung setelahnya. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan bahkan sampai aku mengantarkannya di depan rumahnya.

.

.

.

_**My number one princess in the whole entire world**_

_**You're more precious to me than anybody else**_

_**I'll be the one to hold your hand**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke-kun!" Aku yang sedang berjalan langsung berhenti saat mendengar suara orang yang memanggilku. Sebenarnya, aku sudah biasa dipanggil seperti itu. Tapi ini beda, suara itu adalah... suara Sakura, ya Sakura. Mengingat ini adalah hari ketiga setelah jalan-jalan kami ke taman bermain itu mungkin itu bisa disebut juga 'kencan' mungkin...

Kubalikkan badanku yang membelakanginya, saat itu juga aku melihat Sakura sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sasuke-kun, tentang jawabanku itu... Aku juga su, mpph!" Kudengar suara Sakura terpotong, kalian tau kenapa? Ya, itu karena aku telah membekap mulutnya dengan bibirku atau lebih tepat bila dikatakan kalau aku menciumnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku, kami berciuman di halaman sekolah, saat jam istirahat, dilihat banyak orang, bahkan telingaku masih bisa menangkap seorang sensei yang menyeletuk 'dasar anak muda jaman sekarang'. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya, yang kuhiraukan adalah gadis yang kucium ini terlihat pasrah dan tidak ada sedikitpun perlawanan atas perlakuanku padanya. Akhirnya kulepaskan ciumanku, sebenarnya aku ingin merasakan bibir manis dan lembut itu sekali lagi.

"Ayo, kita balik ke kelas sekarang juga!" Kuulurkan tanganku di hadapanku, Sakura menatap tangan itu sejenak lalu ia mengangguk dan meraih tanganku. Kugenggam tangannya erat dan berusaha agar tidak terlalu erat agar tidak menyakitinya.

_**.**_

_**Aren't you satisfied with me?**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke-kun!" Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan mendapati sesosok perempuan yang aku cintai berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Hn?" Aku kembali meneruskan buku yang aku baca sambil sesekali melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pulang! " Hhhh, aku menghela napas berat. Kututup bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan menyelempangkannya di punggungku.

"Ya." Kuberjalan mendekatinya mengacak sebentar rambutnya dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Semua itu kulakukan karena tahu ia akan mengikutiku dengan tatapan sebal yang menurutku itu sangat manis.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! Awas kau ya!" Kupertajam pendengaranku. Sepertinya ia sedang berlari menujuku.

_BRUK! _Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang keras yang menghantam punggungku, sepertinya itu Sakura dan itu menyebabkan sedikit terhuyung ke depan. Untungnya, aku dapat dengan cepat bersandar di tembok dan terhindar dari jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aw, Sakura! Bisakah kau itu terlihat lebih lembut?"

"Tidak, tapi kau suka kan dengan aku yang seperti ini?"

"... Ya." Kualihkan pandanganku untuk menghindari kontak mata langsung dengannya dan menutupi semburat merah tipis yang pasti menghiasi pipiku.

"Hahaha, kau ini manis sekali Sasuke-kun!" Apa? Manis? Hei! Aku benci dengan kata-kata itu dan Nii-san pasti akan menggunakan kata itu untuk menjahiliku. Tapi saat aku melihat ekspresinya yang tertawa begitu polosnya, kuurungkan niatku untuk membalas kata-katanya dan menggantinya dengan mencium pipinya sekilas. Kulihat wajahnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merah, mungkin aku telah menemukan cara yang lebih jitu daripada membalas kata-katanya.

_**.**_

_**Nothing, nothing, I'll never forget anything**_

_**Those are the memories with my princess**_

_**.**_

Sakura yang tertawa, memelukku dengan eratnya, tersenyum, menangis, cemberut, marah, dan berbagai ekspresi yang sering ia tunjukkan padaku takkan aku lupakan barang sedetik pun. Ya, karena itu adalah kenangan saat aku bersama dengan tuan putri-ku.

_**.**_

_**Suddenly, I reached out with my right hand and squeezed.**_

"_**I just want to hold it, that's all."**_

_**And when she presses back...**_

_**My princess certainly is the best!**_

_**.**_

Sakura yang berjalan di depanku ini sedang tersenyum dengan riangnya entahlah, dia memang seperti itu setiap hari. Kami pulang bersama? Padahal rumahku sudah terlewat satu blok dari sini. Ya, rumahku dengan Sakura terdapat di komplek perumahan yang sama namun dibedakan oleh satu blok. Aku melihat di seberang jalan, di sana aku melihat ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan mesranya. Sejenak kualihkan pandanganku ke tangan Sakura. Tiba-tiba aku pegang tangan kiri Sakura dengan tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapku. Aku yang bingung harus menjawab apa, akhirnya aku hanya mengeluarkan apa yang terlintas di pikiranku.

"A, Aku hanya ingin menggenggam tanganmu. Itu saja." Ucapku salah tingkah. Entah warna apa wajahku sekarang ini. Sakura menatapku tidak percaya, sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah dan tersenyum dengan tulusnya. Aku ikut tersenyum juga setelah melihat senyumnya. '_**Ya, my princess is totally the best**_'

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>ABC (Author's Bacot Center)<strong>

Ye, tamat dengan gajenya. Jadi, bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Aku penasaran dengan respon kalian. Ayo dong review, review kan cuma sebentar jadi jangan pelit dong~ *puppy eyes*

Kan kalau kalian review, kalian bisa memberi saran padaku tentang typo atau ada kalimat yang tidak jelas atau cara penulisanku. Jadi, kalian tidak mendumel dalam hati(?) inget puasa loh! *geplaked*

Oke, permintaan terakhirku di fict ini. **REVIEW~**


End file.
